islefandomcom-20200215-history
The Isle Dictionary of Vocabulary Terms
A. *'Acro'- short for Acrocanthosaurus, a dinosaur species of the bleeder tree. *'Allo'- short for Allosaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle. *'Ankle Biting'- a form of combat often used by austroraptor's in which one. player bites the other in the ankle regions until they die. Similar to circle jerking. *'Anky'- short for Ankylosaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle. *'Austro'- short for Austroraptor, a playable dinosaur species in the isle. B. *'Bary'- short for Baryonyx, a crocodile like dinosaur similar to sucho and spino *'Bleed Level'- a number that determines how much damage a player takes when bleeding. The higher the bleed level, the more damage. Can be seen by pressing insert in game. *'Blood God'- another deity of the isle. Some people, mainly rex players, claim that the blood god compels them to kill for blood and the reason why blood Despawns is because the blood god is drinking it, but this is pure superstition. *'Bridge Lake'- also known as twins lake; has a bridge running through it, located on region 2. (outdated) *'Broken Leg'- The status condition of a dinosaur when it falls off a steep cliff or is bit by a T. rex, causing the player to reduce into a limp until the bone is fully healed. C. *'Camara'- short for Camarasaurus, a dinosaur species that will be out in the future. *'Camera'- see Camara *'Cancer'- a term used by the community to refer to any carebearing,KoSing, or other disgraceful actions of a player or players. *'Cannonball'- a lake on region 2 surrounded by cliffs famous for the ability to make cannonballs off of said cliffs into the water. (outdated) *'Canyon Lake'- a V3 lake at -39, 266. Can also refer to a V4 lake at 135, -415 *'Carebear'- a carnivore player protecting an herbivore player or vise versa; e.g. - a Triceratops protecting an Austroraptor. *'Carn'- short for carnivore, an animal that eats meat *'Carni'- see carn *'Carno'- short for Carnotaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Carrot'- a nickname for the austro skin that is orange with black stripes, due to its coloration that is similar to a carrot (outdated) *'Center Lake'- a lake found at (-64,30), the middle of the V3 map *'Char'- short for Carcharodontosaurus. *'Carcha'- short for Carcharodontosaurus. *'Chicken'- see danger floof *'Choo Choo'- a nickname for acro, because of the sounds it makes. *'Circle Jerking'- a form of combat often used by carno's in which one player gets behind another, biting while "riding" them until they die. Similar to ankle biting. *'CL'- short for center lake. Also known as middle lake. Found at (-64,30) *'Corner Lake'-a lake found in the corner of V3 near the swamp. *'Coords'- short for coordinates. Used by players to find their way around the map *'Corpse Guarding'- an action in which a player guards the corpse of a dead animal from another player. e.g. - a shantu guarding the corpse of a diablo from a carno. *'Cory'- short for Corythosaurus, a Hadrosaur expected to come out soon *'Crater Lake'- a V3 lake located at 72, -104. Can also refer to a V4 lake at 660, 470 inside a massive crater. D. *'Danger Floof'- a nickname for Therizinosaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Deino'- a nickname given to Deinosuchus, a large crocodilomorph that lived alongside the dinosaurs and will be added to the isle in the future. *'Diablo'- short for Diabloceratops, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Dibble'- see Diablo *'DOT'- short for damage over time. Refers to the amount of damage one takes when bleeding. *'Dryo'- short for Dryosaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle E. *'ETA'- Stands for Estimated time of arrival. (Do not ask for ETA's, because there could be delays. Any discussion regarding ETA's will be locked.) F. *'Floof'- see danger floof G. *'Galli'- short for Gallimimus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle. *'Giga'- short for Giganotosaurus. *'Grandpa Rex'- a nickname Predatoria gives to rexes because they take a very long time to get up, just like an old person. (Outdated) *'Grandpaing'- an action in which a rex sits down, and due to its animation, takes a very long time to get up, in a similar fashion to an old person (Outdated) H. *'Handbreak Maneuver'- a technique used by many players to kill opponents who are chasing them. To perform it, simply run, and then stop abruptly,leaving the attacker still running. When your opponent gets in front of you, attack. *'Heart Lake'- a V4 lake at -440, -50 *'Herb'- short for herbivore, an animal that eats plants *'Herb Lake'- a V4 lake at -555, 162 *'Herbi'- see herb *'Herra'- short for Herrerasaurus, a dinosaur species in the isle *'Hidden Lake'- a lake on either region 1 or 2; They are both very out of the way, thus the name "Hidden", can also now refer to a V4 lake at 160, 588 *'Hidden Pond'- a V3 lake located at 144, -96 *'Horseshoe Lake'- a V3 lake located outside the swamp at -263, 300 *'Hyper'- short for hyperendocrin strain, one of the three strains an animal can have *'Hypo'- Short for Hyperendocrin strain, one of the three strains an animal can have I. No Vocabulary known here! J. *'Juvi'- short for juvenile dinosaurs of the first stage of the life cycle. *'Juvi Rex'- short for juvenile rex, the first stage of the rex life cycle. K. *'Kidney Lakes'- a pair of lakes located at 100, 252 on the V3 map *'KOS'- short for "kill on sight"; the action of a player killing another player just for the reason that they exist; e.g. - a Shantungosaurus killing an Allosaurus when it was minding its own business L. *'Life Cycle'- a form of the progression system in which the player starts of as a juvenile and grows to become an adult. Currently, only T-rex and Puertasaurus are expected to get life cycles, although the developers want to give all dinosaurs a life cycle. *'Lemon' - a nickname given to the default Maia skin due to its yellow coloration. (Outdated) M. *'Maia'- short for Maiasaura, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Marsh Lake'- a V3 lake located in the marsh at -598, 143 *'Matriarch'- a mythical carnivorous animal that starts out smaller than an austroraptor and grows to be bigger than a puertasaurus. Will be implemented in the future. *'Middle Lake'- see center lake *'Mountain Lake'- a V3 lake located at 264, -345 N. *'Neuro'- short for Neurotenic strain, one of the three strains an animal can have. O. *'Oasis'- also known as ramp lake, on region 2 (outdated) *'Oreo'- black and white rex skin (outdated) P. *'Pachy'- short for Pachycephalosaurus or pachyrhinosaurus. *'Pachyrhino'- short for Pachyrhinosaurus, a ceratopsian. *'Police'- a nickname for Diablo, particularly one that joins a fight for no reason. *'PoPo'- see Police. *'Potato'- a nickname for the Diabloceratops,given because its short and stocky shape resembles a potato *'PP'- short for progression point(s), which are used to unlock new dinosaurs *'Predatoria'- The proclaimed Predator God. *'Pride'- A large rock near to SL, reminiscent of the gathering point of the lions in Disney's 'The Lion King', 'Pride Rock' (outdated) *'Progression System'- a system in which the player gains points for surviving in order to exchange for higher tiers, and thus better dinosaurs. Will be implemented in the near future. *'Progression Plant'- a dark green plant that can be used to gain 1pp per plant *'Psittaco'- short for psittacosaurus, the tier 0 of the herbivore branch. *'Ptera'- short for pteranodon, a flying reptile that will be coming out soon *'Puddle'-A shallow area of water near a monolith that's not deep enough to swim in (outdated) *'Pue'- short for puertasaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Pue Pue'- see pue *'Puerta'- see pue Q. *'Quetz'- short for Quetzalcoatlus, a flying reptile species in the isle *'Quetza'- see quetz R. *'Rap'- short for any meat-eating therapod dinosaur species with a sickle like claw on its foot that is similar to that of modern raptors such as eagles; e.g. austroraptor *'Raptor'- see Rap *'Realism'- the idea that the isle should be played as realistically as possible, with carebearing and KOSing strictly prohibited. Several servers and groups favor realism. However, one of the most popular is the Isla Sorna Realism Group. *'Redwoods'- a redwood forest found at the center of the V3 map. Center lake is located in this forest. *'Redwood North Lake'- a V4 lake located in the northern redwoods at -330, 270 *'Redwood South Lake'- a V4 lake located in the southern redwoods at 450, -260 *'Revenge Rex'-a player that uses the t-rex in order to get revenge for being killed by another player. (outdated) *'Rex'- short for Tyrannosaurus rex, a playable dinosaur species in the isle. *'Rhino'- see pachyrhino *'Rocky Lake'- a V4 lake located at 670, 80 *'Ruins'- found at (40, 20) on reigon 2. A structure that looks like a temple that was once used by humans. Now, only austroraptors use it as a hang out point. (outdated) S. *'Scrub Pond'- a V4 lake located in the scrub biome at -50, -517 *'Shant'- short for shantungosaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Shantu'- see shant *'SL'- short for spawn lake (outdated) *'Spawn'- see SL (outdated) *'Spawn Lake'- a name given to a lake on both region 1 and region 2. Both lakes have coordinates of (-50, 120). Spawn lake on region 1 is somewhat circular, while on region 2 it is long and slender. Spawn Lake on region 2 is infamous for the large number of carebears that gather at the fat end of the lake. At the skinny end, herbivores gather to feed on the edible trees. (outdated) *'Spino'- short for spinosaurus, a tier 5 of the fisher tree and one of the biggest carnivores. *'Strain'- a form of any animal species that is more powerful. An animal can have several different strains, or just one. There are three types: Tissoplastic,Neurotenic, and Hyperendocrin. *'Sucho'- short for Suchomimus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Sun God & Goddess'- the supposed deity worshiped by the extinct human civilization at the temple and ruins. Some people claim to be the sun god/goddess, or claim that this deity tells them to kill, but this is pure superstition. *'Swamp'- found to the east of the redwood forest on V3. Corner lake is near it. Can also refer to a swamp on the V4 map at -15, 430 T. *'T-Rex'- short for Tyrannosaurus a large playable apex predator on the isle. *'Taco'- short for Psittacosaurus a small playable herbivore. *'Taco Pond'- a V4 lake that is a common taco spawn point, located at 715, -640 *'Temple'- a small structure found in region 2 by twins lake. Built with a similar design to the ruins. (outdated) *'Theri'- short for Therizinosaurus, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Tisso'- short for Tissoplastic strain, one of the three strains an animal can have *'Toothpaste'- a nickname for the blue rex skin due to its coloration, which is similar to toothpaste (outdated) *'Trike'- short for triceratops, a playable dinosaur species in the isle *'Triplets'- a V3 lake where many carnivores gather. Not a recommended location for smaller dinosaurs. *'Trollimimus'- a Galli player who uses its weak kick attack to kill other, way stronger, dinosaurs, mainly t-rex. *'TSL'- short for The Stomping Land; a game that some of the developers of the isle had previously worked on before abandoning it. Many of the models in the isle come from The Stomping Land, but will eventually be replaced. *'Turkey'- see Danger Floof *'Tux'- see Oreo (outdated) *'Twins'- short for Twins Lake (outdated) *'Twins Lake'- found on both region 1 and region 2. On region 1, it is 2 separate lakes, while on region 2 it is one lake divided into two parts by a bridge. Twins lake on region 2 is also known as Bridge Lake due to the bridge running through it. (outdated) *'Twin Pond'- a pair of V4 lakes located at 546, 650 and 555, 660 in the Savannah biome. U. *'Utah'- short for utahraptor, the apex of the pouncer tree. *'Utha'- see Utah V. *'V3'- a map covered with pine forest with a redwood forest in the middle. Also has a large swamp to the east of the redwoods. *'V4'- the map due to replace V3, due to an error in programming. *'Veloci'- short for velociraptor, a raptor dinosaur that spawns near corpses W. X. Y. Z. Contributors Special thanks to Bbqw1234 for making this page out! Category:Information